I Love you, I'll Kill you
by Lady Borealis
Summary: A powerful object that has been resting at Yuuko's treasure room is suddenly released and is up to Watanuki and Doumeki to prevent any disaster from happening. Will these two finally bond or will Yuuko have to give them a little push? DW


Hello there!

XXXHolic has become my new addiction now that I finally bought the first 4 volumes (volume 5 still haven't reached here :( ) and so here I am, writing a fic about this wonderful series!

This will be a Shounen-ai/Yaoi story and will be a Doumeki/Watanuki one, of course! I mean, those two will so end up together! Do you hear me CLAMP? They _must_ end up together! Yeah… as if they could actually hear me, but well… one can only wish ;)

**Disclaimer:** XXXHolic does _not_ belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

I Love you… I'll Kill you  
By Soul of Emerald

* * *

Prologue

Ok. That was it. Kimihiro Watanuki was officially pissed off.

"Argh! Yuuko!"

With her usual smirk, Yuuko Ichihara, also known as the dimension-witch or the wish granter or Kindo-chan or one of her many names, poked her head from behind the sliding door with Maru and Moro beside her. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw Watanuki fighting with a door handle in the treasure room.

"That's so nice of you, laughing at the poor Watanuki who can't open a door!" roared the bespectacled boy as he tried using his left leg while he pulled hard at the handle but only succeeding in falling to the ground.

"Oh my! Are you alright Kimihiro-darling?" laughed Yuuko as she walked up to him, her long red with black butterflies dress covered her feet and made it seem as if she was actually floating instead of walking in her high-heels "That was quite a fall"

"Quite a fall! Quite a fall!" chorused Maru and Moro throwing their hands in the air.

"It's not funny!" roared Watanuki rearranging his bandana so it wouldn't cover his eyes "I can't open this damn door! How am I suppose to clean what's inside when I can't open it?"

Yuuko nodded and looked at the door closely.

Watanuki, Maru and Moro also leaned forward in expectation when she did the same with her eyes narrowed.

Even Mokona, who have appeared in the middle of Watanuki fall, waited expectantly on the boy's lap.

When suddenly…

"Of course!"

…Yuuko clapped her hands and straightened herself in one swift movement, causing the poor teenage boy to fall on his back again.

"What?"

"This door is locked. Didn't I tell you you'll need a key to open this door?"

"Obviously, you didn't" muttered Watanuki under his breath as Yuuko snickered.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about" said Yuuko locking her eyes with Mokona "Mokona, be a sweetheart and bring the pink key that's in my room"

With a happy squeak, the black fur ball flew out of the room singing some silly song she invented about a key.

Trying hard not to pay attention to the two soulless girls dancing in circles around him and singing that goddamned song the black Mokona invented, Watanuki stood up and dusted some dirt from his school uniform that wasn't covered by the apron while Yuuko commented something about his luck.

However, when he was going to start one of his already famous 'roaring shows', Mokona appeared wearing a chain around her neck with a strange looking key attached to it. A key that resemble so much…

"Yuuko?" asked Watanuki eyeing the key closer "Isn't that key similar to that magical staff you adore so much?"

"You're so perspicacious sweety" complimented him the with as she gently took the chain from Mokona's neck "This key, with the proper incantation transforms into that cutie staff, obviously this isn't the original, it's only a key"

"Ein?"

"And this is the only key that can open this door"

"So then why haven't you told me before!" asked the boy pulling his hair desperately.

"But I'm sure I told you" said Yuuko turning over so he couldn't see her evil grin.

"Why you…"

Snickering lightly, Yuuko didn't pay attention to the fuming Watanuki as she unlocked the door with the bird-like pink key. The door opened with a light 'click' and the boy immediately fell silent as a weird mist filtered from the open room and surrounded them.

Watanuki tried to get a look of what was inside that room over Yuuko's shoulder as the smirking with stood there with each one of her hands on the door frame. Maru grabbed Watanuki's right hand while Moro grabbed the left one as they also tried to get a look of the room. Mokona jumped and got comfortable on the blue eyed boy's head.

Slowly, the greenish mist dissipated and Watanuki unconsciously leaned over Yuuko's shoulder only to discover…

"Ein?"

…that the room was empty.

"What! All of this trouble and only for an _empty room?_!"

"An _empty room_? I think you should look more closely" said Yuuko glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

Still suspicious Watanuki looked carefully around the never-ending empty shells in that quite big storage room when something in the farthest shelf caught his attention. If it weren't for the light that filtered into the dust-covered room he wouldn't have caught the golden tiny box that shone lightly when a playful ray of light landed on it. A confused look appeared on Watanuki's face.

Satisfied with his reaction, Yuuko walked gracefully into the dusty room and delicately grabbed the golden box, smiling fondly at the object and caressing the artistic designs engraved in it with her long fingers.

"What's that?" asked Watanuki eyeing the object in the witch's hands once Yuuko walked out of the room "A music box?"

"Iie. This is an extremely powerful object"

"A powerful object? That _tiny_ box?"

"The size of things doesn't determine the power of the thing itself, just like not everything that shines is gold… except for this box" explained Yuuko showing him the box "It's made of pure gold, isn't it beautiful?"

"Now I understand why you like it so much" muttered Watanuki sarcastically.

"What was that?" asked Yuuko with a murderous glare.

"Nothing" said Watanuki shaking his head negative as Maru and Moro giggled playfully beside him.

"Anyway, you better start cleaning this room, it needs a lot of cleaning and also ventilation, I could barely breathe inside" ordered Yuuko with a look of disgust before walking away with the box "As for me, I'm going to put this cutie-cutie somewhere where the sun could shine on it, it's been a long time since the sun touched its surface…"

Watanuki watched curiously the rare looked that crossed Yuuko's face for a brief moment, a bit of nostalgic, pained and serious. Never have he seen that expression on the usually cheerful, eccentric and playful woman. He was definitely caught off guard.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Clean that room quickly and then you can prepare some Chicken Sates with spicy Peanut Sauce, would you Kimihiro-dear?"

"Why you-!"

Before he could finish the sentence, Yuuko fled from the treasure room giggling when the muffled shouts of her 'personal slave' reached her ears. It was so much fun having Watanuki around.

Only when she reached the front garden did Yuuko stopped and let that same expression form before took over her. It was a risky thing what she was going to do but, even if she wanted to, there was nothing in her power she could do to stop it. She knew this day would come; after all, it was…

"…predestined" murmured the wish granter to no one in particular.

Walking down the path Yuuko deposited the golden box in the small table they have left from the last time they celebrated a barbeque along Himawari and Doumeki. The tiny thing shined almost merrily when the sun finally touched its surface and Yuuko couldn't help but smirk.

"Everything will be very interesting from now on. I think I will call Doumeki to invite him over for dinner, after all, Kimihiro's dishes are always delicious" snickered Yuuko as she went inside the house in search of the phone.

* * *

Well, how was it? 

I know, I know it was short and there wasn't any Doumeki/Watanuki interaction, but this was only the prologue, I needed to make some things clear before delving into their relationship. Be patient ;)

I would really appreciate it if you take a minute of your time to leave me a review with your opinion, I really would!

Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters! And don't forget to leave a review; if you want of course I can't force you… yeah… I can't… ;P

Ta ta for now!

Reiko, Soul of Emerald-.


End file.
